Total Drama All stars: The next level down
by Boo04bot
Summary: This story takes place in between Pakhitew Island and Ridonculous race, it consists of players from season 1, 4 and 5 that I consider to be All star worthy and weren't in the original All stars.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama All stars: the next level down

Episode 1

Chris appears on screen...

"Yo Chris here, the host with the most is back for another season and this time it's no longer the best of the best, it's the next level down and these are the 2nd best of the best or as I like to call them the best of the worst players..." Chris gasped for air as he had to keep his voice high and loud during the whole sentence.

"You sure this is a good idea Chris?" Chef asked off screen.

"Well if it doesn't, we're bankrupt" he had a face of terror and panic before laughing awkwardly and straightening his hair and clothes.

"But you guys don't need to know about that stuff, you just want to see the pain, the drama and the deception. Hahaha. Just like me. And let's go and check out who's going to be giving you that this season." Chris looked up and saw a giant silhouetted boy screaming as he crashes down into the water.

Owen popped his head out of the water and crawled to shore, he punched his stomach and a fish fell out of his mouth, he then had a panicked look he picked it up and sprinted over to the water throwing the fish into the water, whipping his brow when it jumps out the water and swam off.

"Few I thought that fish was going to be dead for good" he laughed.

"Owen welcome back… or should I say welcome here..." Owen looked around and said. "Oh yeah I remember this place, it was from season um- Pakhitew Island..."

"Season 5 Owen..." He laughed

"Oh yeah" He rubbed the back of his head looking super awkward.

"Now move along and let someone else introduce them self." Chris shoved him along.

An explosion happened in the distance and someone else screamed as they flew through the air and splashed down into the water.

"Hey glad to have you back Beth. Ready to win?" She crawled out the water coughing and put her thumb up while on her other three hands and had her head down.

She was able to get to her feet with Owen's help. "Thanks Owen, hey Chris and to answer your question yes I will be winning and even though I lost Action to Duncan this WILL be my season."

"Nice attitude Beth..." She walked aside and stood with Owen. Chris laughed without Beth noticing him.

Everyone heard a really girly scream and whoever it was smashed into the water.

"What girl is that? Oh no wait it's Noah! HAHAHA!" Noah walked out of the water brushing off his clothes.

"Shut up Chris, at least I'm not a dude who tries his best to be hip and cool but fails at every opportunity." Chris blushed and shoved him over to Owen and Beth, Owen catches him before he hits the ground.

"Just stand over there and don't talk Noah, not like you'll last long in this season. Like every season you've been in." Chris whined.

He shrugged and they all heard a shrill scream as it smashes to the water.

The figure waits in the water until a low-voiced dude fell from the sky shouting "Yeeeaaahhh " it landed with a belly flop and all 4 on the shore cringed, even Noah.

They saw the first figure drag the second one to shore and as they got closer it was clear to see that it was Bridgette dragging a bright red bellied Geoff.

"Oooh, dude I never should have decided to do that, that cannon was narley though" Geoff held his belly as Bridgette cradled his head.

As he finished talking the scene changed to Geoff being shoved in the cannon by Chef.

"Get ready to make good on that bet and land with a belly flop" he popped his head out and put a thumb up and was shot out into the distance toward the other beach.

"I mean at least you won the bet, you just got $100" Bridgette tried to make him feel better and Geoff laughed as Bridgette pulled him past Chris.

"Well you've already shown your personalities Geoff and Bridgette" Chris laughed at his pain.

Another bang followed quickly by another bang. They saw a big girl hit the water and the water went a mile high when she hit it. Followed by a skinny dude who landed next to her having the exact opposite effect on the water.

The skinny dude tried to pull the big girl to shore but was quickly pulled underwater and they both just swam by themselves.

"It's not my fault you can't lift all this" She pointed to her butt and Harold crossed his arms.

"I could have done it I just didn't have my mojo, my sleeping schedule is messed up, so my body clock is totally wacked out." Lashawna laughed and walked to Chris.

"Yo Chris baby, this island safer than the last?" Lashawna questioned.

"I control everything on it" Chris smiled wide.

"That's a no then… GOSH!" Harold sighed.

"Good to have you two back too bad you couldn't make it to the original All stars." Lashawna rolled her eyes.

"Well I couldn't make it; Harold just didn't go because I didn't" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"And after Harold and Lashawna's arrival this will be the final original character... speaking of which here he comes now..." Almost right on queue they heard the last competitor hit the water.

He washed up on the beach coughing up water. "Yo Cody, rough landing?"

"I've never been more scared in my life..." Cody was rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Cody groaned and Chris couldn't help but giggled to himself.

"Ok so now that the original are finally done stealing screen time let's see the rest fly in." He whispered into a radio and 2 seconds later an explosion happened, and someone landed in the water completely silent.

Everyone on the shore looked around. They got worried when not seeing the person resurface until they heard.

"It's ok I'm right here..." They all screamed in unison as they turned and saw Dawn with her legs crossed sat on a rock.

"How'd you get here?" Owen asked.

"I took a short cut... got a bit wet but whatever." Dawn shrugged and stood.

"Ok Dawn... nice one I guess" Chris nervously looked away and whispered to the original cast.

"Yeah I wouldn't talk to her she's pretty messed in the head, if you can't my drift."

They hear a scream go right over them and something smack to the sand next to them. It was an army guy with a crew cut.

"Uh, you alright?" Noah asked prodding him.

Brick shakily got up "Yeah Cody I'm fine you're a lot darker than on TV" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude, at least get me mixed up with DJ or Geoff but Cody." Cody sighed and crossed his arms.

"Calm down Cody, I'm just messing with you. Don't cry." Noah laughed, Brick fell to the ground and was instantly out cold.

"Great to see you Brick, I guess. That's 2/2 for weirdness so far with the newbies." They all heard someone hit the water and saw a bunch of bubbles float up to the surface of the water.

"Oh no you didn't! CHRIS MCLEAN!" They see a used to be tanned poofy haired girl charge through the water and tackle Chris to the ground.

"You messed WITH MY TAN!" Thinking fast Dawn pulled her spray tan out of her poof and sprayed her. Dawn then grabbed a mirror out of her poof and showed her being her old tanned self.

"Thanks doll, I'm looking like my old self again. I guess I'll let ya live this time Chris but mess with the tan again and you're gone!" He put his hands up in defence and nodded.

"Duly noted Anne Maria... L-let's move on, now the next person is..."

They see a girl in a pink dress flapping her hands while screaming on key. She lands in the water and a few seconds later a shark brings her to the shore and she kisses it on the nose.

"Thank you, little friend." Chris cringed an eye or backed up a bit.

"Ella... glad your back... Everyone was mad in the way you were sent home, so as long as you relax and don't sing too often, we won't send you home." Ella smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Chris, you're so nice." He shoves her and then whispered to himself "4/4 for the weirdos."

"Chef I'm sick of waiting send the rest as fast as possible."

"Hehe gladly" Chef laughed back.

They hear an explosion, then another and two more.

A guy in a woollen hat crashed into the water with a straighten dive, with the very next one doing the exact same dive. They both swam to shore as two other screaming girls hit the water.

Two other Pahkitew players jumped out of the water, Shawn and Sky shook their heads.

"A shark just swam past us... why was that there." Sky breathed heavily with wide eyes.

"Long story" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Nice to have both of you Shawn AND Sky. Hehe, I bet Dave wishes he could say nice to have you Sky" He nudged Cody.

"Who's Dave?" He whispered to Noah who shrugged back to him.

They saw a cheerleader floating on the water.

"Wow, what the heck is going on?" Chris looked at her. And quickly realized what was happening.

Chris saw that she was being held up by her sister.

"Ugh oh my arms." Samey laid on the beach in pain and Amy stood on her head and jumped toward Chris.

"Get up you idiot! You're embarrassing us!" Amy grabbed her hair and lifted her up.

"Ouch!" Sammy slapped her hand off and Amy growled smacking her back staring a full-blown fight.

"Great to see you still hate each other!" Chris yelled over their struggle.

"Ok I'm making the teams this year and you guys need to hurry and stop slacking around... First team is going to be named TDI short for the Total Drama Islanders and that's gonna be Cody, Harold, Lashawna, Geoff, Noah, Owen, Beth and Bridgette and everyone else will be on TDA which is short for Total Drama Aftermaths.

"Wait so it's just original vs new... why didn't you just say that dude?" Geoff asked.

"Because I wanted to make you guys THINK that you were going to be with a bunch of random people. 1st step of show business my friend." He patted him on the back.

"Wait, what do the teams stand for?" Bridgette asked.

"They stand for both 'Total Drama Islanders' and 'Total Drama Aftermath'" he smiled.

"Wait why did you name them after our show?" Bridgette asked, "huh?"

"You know Total Drama Aftermath." He sighed and wrote down something on a clip board.

"Ugh fine they're called Total Drama Afterwards now so shut up and let me explain the season." She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Ok just like last time we're making harder versions of old challenges, but this time we're on the newly fixed Pahkitew Island. And to celebrate that we're doing a remake of the very first Pahkitew challenge..."

"Which is?" Everyone asked.

"Wah- wait have you not even watched the season? Dude I thought we were all friends... And how do you 5 not know you were literally there?"

"That was a year ago dude I've slept since then and I need the brain space to plan for zombie attacks." Shawn put his fists in front of his face in defence.

"Ugh fine, the first challenge is to find a shelter for your entire team to live in. Except this time, we're not giving you the items to do so it's 100% survival time and your survival means no pile of stuff to get items from. NOW GO!"

Everyone on both teams ran into the forest and Shawn stopped his team.

"Wait I remember this challenge now Chris reminded me... We have to make something that's high up or a bunch of moose's will destroy our base..." Shawn looked around for the tree house created last season.

"Oh yeah and don't bother looking for the last season homes we've gotten rid of the cave and the tree house they're gonzo!" Chris said over his loud speaker.

"Has anyone actually watched this season?" Noah asked before continuing, "I didn't watch it since I heard it sucked."

"Oh yeah I have..." "Me too" Said Owen followed by Geoff...

"So just two of us... perfect. Do either of you remember a place to sleep... except the apparent tree house and cave." Owen scratched his chin and then shrugged.

"Oh, wait! I know a place!" He ran forward and everyone shrugged then followed behind him.

Meanwhile team TDA wondered through the forest having no idea where to go or even where to look. Just then a bird landed on Ella's shoulder and she stroked the top of its head with her finger gently.

"Wow, your love for animals is so respectable" Dawn complimented and Ella blushed and smiled warmly, the bird then chirped something to her and she nodded.

"This way" Dawn said before running ahead.

Owen had finally made it, he made it to a dark cave no light whatsoever. It was the cave the small "evil" nerd Max had found but ran away quickly.

"Nice one chubby buddy, if only we could actually see..." Noah half mocked, half thanked.

"Hey we could use this" Cody ran to a nearby tree where a light was suspended and pointed up at the top.

Geoff jumped onto the tree and began to climb to reach the light, "I could have done that..." Harold said to Lashawna.

"Yeah right skinny." Lashawna said lifting his arm.

"Got it dudes" he slipped down the tree with the light in hand and he walked into the cave.

"Come on in dudes it's pretty spacious" They then heard a scream and saw Geoff running out covering his head and being chased by bats.

"Thanks for clearing out those flying rats Geoff" Bridgette hugged his arm.

"Hehe yeah" he was still shaking but tried to act like he wasn't until Bridgette let go of his arm.

They all entered the cave and looked around...

"You're right Geoff it is spacious" Beth smiled.

"Thanks for finding it Owen" Geoff patted him on the back.

"No problem, as long as we stay here, we will win the first challenge for sure. I feel like a bear living in here." Owen laughed.

Noah snorted to himself "You're as big as a bear so I'm not surprised."

The scene changed to show Chris and Chef watching both teams.

"hmm both teams appear to have a base, I'll release the stampede of bears..." Chef pointed.

"The newbies haven't got one" Chris and Chef looked at each other scared but then Chris smiled and shrugged "oops."

Both laughed as the bears charge at both teams.

"So, where did that bird tell you to go?" Dawn kept running as though she didn't hear the question and then yelled.

"Here!" And there was a small cliff side rock that led into a divot that allowed for a safe and easy to get to home, also as it is right beside a lake if anyone fell from the rock they would be safely caught by the water.

"Wow", "awesome", "Nice" everyone complimented Dawn but she put a hand up.

"Don't thank me, thank my little feathered friends" the bird landed on her finger and she stroked its head, Ella sighed as she watched her.

The group began to climb except for the lazy Amy and Anne Maria.

They all made it to the top and looked around at the great view, which was instantly ruined by Amy screaming at Samey how useless she is and that she needs to help her up.

Every one moaned quietly how annoying she is but gasped...

"B-b-bbbb beeeaaaarrr!" Shawn yelled and dived into the cave, along with the others except for Samey and Ella.

Samey yelled to Amy to climb up worried for her sister who was no longer yelling at her but looked worried. Ella helped Anne Maria up who ran into the cave but Amy fell down into the water and the group of bears dived in smelling her.

She screamed and swam at 20 miles an hour diving onto the cliff side and climbing up as fast as possible being pulled into the cave by Ella and Samey.

"Few, no one is hurt right?" No one made a noise and Sky nodded confirming they were all fine.

"Aww that's too bad, no one got hurt" the scene changed after Chris says this to show the TDI who all relaxed calm in their cave. Beth crushed some nearby inedible berries and painted "TDI" on the cave entrance as to make it easier to find.

She heard a bunch of loud stomps and turned confused to see the pre-mentioned bear stampede.

"Bears! Run!" Beth for some reason ran into the cave where Owen, Bridgette, Cody and Geoff were already up high, Noah and Harold were trying to climb up too and Lashawna chose to throw up everyone on the bottom.

First Harold, then Noah and finally Beth as she ran over and all three pulled Lashawna to her safety right as the bears came in.

Owen, Bridgette, Geoff and Cody stare at Lashawna, Noah, Harold and Beth as they silently hoped it wouldn't notice them... sadly one bear got comfortable and laid in the middle of the cave as the others all left.

"Huh guess one of our ROBOT bears got tired Chef" Chris and Chef laughed "Yeah, how's that even possible Chris?" They both began to howl in laughter as they purposely left it there to scare them.

The bear after 5 minutes stretched and left scratching it's butt. At the same time everyone let out the held in air when Owen did this his gut shoved Cody off of the small space and he was knocked out cold.

"All contestants come to me, right now." Chris said and the scene changed to see both teams waiting as Chris rubbed his chin.

"You're probally wondering why you're here, well it's to hear who won, and now you're probally wondering if your team won. And that's a yes for TDI and a no for TDA." Chris smiled.

"What! Why?" Sky wined

"Because even though you do have a safer base being high up from the ground, getting to your base as Amy proved to me is incredibly hard and nearly got her eaten if those bears weren't fake. Whereas TDI have a place that is easy to get to and has safe places to hide in their base." Chris explained.

Sky folded her arms and Amy whispered into Samey's ear...

"You're so going home, no one here likes you I even asked them." Samey at first brushed her off since it's Amy, but the longer she thought about it the harder it was to the dispute her.

Brick noticed her worried look and approached her.

"Hey, Samey isn't it?" Samey giggled.

"Well everyone calls me Samey but my real names Sammy..." Brick gave a confused look then added.

"Which do you prefer?" Samey had never really been asked that before, not even by her friend Jasmine.

"Well I prefer Sammy but just call me Samey you might as well..." Brick shook his head.

"If Sammy is what you prefer then Sammy is what it shall be, I'm on your team and you need to be as happy as possible." He put his hand to his head as a salute and then he continued...

"And also, don't worry, I don't think you're the one going home today." She smiled up at him as he continued ahead of her. She hit her chest with her fist he's right people on my team do like me, I'm not going home.

*At the elimination ceremony*

"As you can see the elimination area was affected by last year's... finale when the avalanche happened so for today, you'll be sitting on snow" Everyone was shaking except Anne Maria who was filing down her nails apathetically.

"My butt is already frozen to the ground" Sky said a second after sitting.

"Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn and Sky... you all got no votes. Dawn, Ella you two both also got no votes. And now it's down to the sisters Amy and Samey. I think it's pretty obvious which one of you is going home, it's..."

"Bye Samey I'll send you a Pahkitew postcard while your home." Chris continued in the background.

"The final contestant still in the game is Samey" Samey covered her ears just in time to block out the scream from Amy that she expected.

"WWWHHHHAAAATT!" She yelled and tried to run to stay in, but Chef grabbed her in mid-air and pulled her to the new elimination device.

"Since we used the canon to get you here we need to get a new elimination device to do its job and this season that will be THE SHOCKWAVE and it's going to be one of the funniest elimination methods ever. Everyone stands back and Chef please place Amy right on the target." Chef chucked her on to the target and as soon as she landed Chris jumped on a button labelled THE SHOCKWAVE.

The ground began to shake and Amy looked like she was jumping up and down over and over until the entire island jumped up and smashed back down to the water and the force of the landing caused Amy to be flung into the air and fly over the mountains in the distance.

"Wow that was better than I expected." Sammy looked on at the mountain.

"I-is she going to be ok?" Sammy said worried.

"Oh she'll be fine there is water behind that mountain." Chris didn't seem to care whether she was ok or not and walked away.

Sammy walked away afraid but sure that she was ok.

*Confessional with Sammy*

"*Sigh* I really miss Amy even if we always argue I still felt a bit of comfort being with her on the Island and now I'm completely alone… I guess I've got to try and make some friends." Sammy sat in a fetal position with her cheek resting on her knee.

*Out*

"Well now that Amy is out of here we can finally get this season really going, what will happen with Sammy, is there something happening between Ella and Dawn and is Cody really a boy?" Chris turned to see Cody behind him.

"Shut up! I'm more manly than you!" Chris laughed at him and he said walking off screen.

"Good luck Cody let's see if you can last without Sierra carrying you!" Chris laughed making fun of the nerd and then continues.

"Now everyone come back for more Drama! More hate! And more bullying Cody. Come back next time for Total Drama All stars: The next level done!"


	2. Sorry, this is cancelled

**Sorry this season is cancelled guys! I feel like the cast just gives me too little ideas and the bunch just wasn't the best, I'm just gonna give you guys this to show you what it would have been like…**

**Again I'm sorry.**

Total drama all stars: the next level down

This season will take place in the middle of TDPI and TDRR

Total Drama Islanders:

Owen, Beth, Bridgette, Noah, Geoff, Lashawna, Harold and Cody

Total Drama Afterwards:

Brick, Anne Maria, Dawn, Shawn, Ella, Amy, Sky and Samey

Teams chosen by Chris...

Alliances:

Owen and Noah (They are best friends so duh)

Cody and Noah (After Owen is gone, he tries to use Cody since he's weak and scared, Cody is using him as well, but they still form a friendship)

Dawn and Ella (They love animals, instant friendship)

Samey and Brick (Unlikely but cute friendship of two people who are bullied and under-appreciated, it becomes a sort of relationship and sort of not.)

Harold and Lashawna (They are still friends because they're awesome)

Geoff and Bridgette (Duh)

Relationships:

Cody and Noah: NO!

Samey and Brick: 50-50

Ella and Dawn: It grows slowly

Harold and Lashawna: They stay the same as usual

Bridgette and Geoff: Geoff and Bridgette get a lot closer than the rocky relationships they had in Action and World Tour… shown most when Geoff goes home.

Enemies:

Noah and Amy (Amy makes fun of Owen for being fat and Noah is Noah, so he makes fun of her cheerleader clothes which causes a short-lived rivalry as she is eliminated.)

Cody and Brick (Cody is mad that Brick is so loved despite being as much of a loser he is, it's a silent hatred but it's prominent when it's the three alliances facing off.)

Amy and Samey (Duh)

Placements:

1st/2nd/3rd: Ella, Noah and Brick

4th: Samey

5th: Cody

6th: Dawn

7th: Bridgette

8th: Owen

Merge

9th: Lashawna

10th: Shawn

11th: Harold

12th: Anne Maria

13th: Geoff (Not a vote)

14th: Sky

15th: Beth

16th: Amy


End file.
